


How To Relax

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: After a hard day at work, Aoi wants nothing more than to relax while watching TV but Uruha has other ideas.





	How To Relax

Aoi was watching a repeat of his favourite TV show, ‘Pimp My Ride’, training had been hard that today and he just wanted to relax and have a little alone time. Dressing for comfort, in just a pair of boxer shorts, he had crawled into bed and turned on the TV.

          This was heaven! A break from the others was so nice. As much as he loved them all, especially his boyfriend Uruha, it was nice to be away from the little things that annoyed him. Uruha’s wringing about his looks, Reita’s obsession with his muscles and being manly, Kai turning the dressing room upside down every time he lost something and Ruki’s tough guy act, that they could all see through as clear as glass.

          Unfortunately peace didn’t last long, as he heard the familiar sounds of a key in the door. So Uruha had decided to visit after all. What ever happened to meeting his sister? Partly annoyed at being disturbed and partly pleased that he had his lover’s company, Aoi continued to watch TV. He sensed, more than saw, Uruha enter the room but said nothing, hoping his boyfriend got the hint. He wanted a quiets night in but he’d happily hold Uruha in his arms, if that was all the man wanted.

          “My sister is so mean.” Uruha complained, as he slipped into bed beside the raven-haired man.

          “Did you argue again?” Aoi asked, wrapping an arm around the sulking blond.

          “Yes,” Uruha sulked, running his fingers absent mindedly across Aoi’s chest.  “She still thinks being gay is temporary. That I don’t really love you. So I got mad and stormed out.”

          “You’re the gayest man I know.” Aoi replied, his eyes still glued to the TV, though he couldn’t really watch it while Uruha was complaining.

          “I know!” Uruha exclaimed. “She’s such an idiot. Not like you, you’re the smartest man I know.”

          “Why don’t you watch pimp my ride with me?” Aoi suggested. “That will help you forget.”

          “OK.” Uruha agreed, as it dawned on him that Aoi actually wanted to watch whatever this program was. It looked boring to him, and the more he watched it, the more he didn’t like it. How could Aoi watch this?

          “Who really wants a barbeque in the boot of their car?” Uruha asked Aoi, as he watched the TV sceptically.

          “I think it’s cool.” Aoi replied.

          “I think you should just buy a portable barbeque and drive somewhere nice like a beach,” Uruha replied. “Can we do that? Have a barbeque at sunset on the beach? Just the two of us. I bet it’d be really romantic!”

          “Sure,” Aoi agreed with a smile. “That sounds nice. Now can we watch?”

          “OK.” Uruha agreed as he happily thought over what food to bring on their date. His mind drifted to more important things like what he would wear. Would he let Aoi sleep with him on the beach? Probably not, he didn’t like the idea of all that sand, unless they went to a rock beach but that didn’t sound nice either. Maybe they could just go back to the car. Or even better rent a van! There’d be plenty of space in the back of a van! He could even set it up with blankets and cushions and scented candles. Much better than sex on the beach.

          “We need to rent a van.” Uruha informed Aoi.

          “Huh?” Aoi asked.

          “For out date.” Uruha replied.

          “Why?” Aoi asked just as it dawned on him. “Don’t like the idea of sex on the beach?”

          “Only as a cocktail.” Uruha answered.

          “Why don’t you go make us some?” Aoi suggested. “Then we can talk during the adverts.”

          “To comfy. I’d rather stay here with you.” Uruha answered.

          “Ok. But you’d better let me watch this, or I might just kick you out.” Aoi mock threatened. He knew Uruha wouldn’t take his threat too seriously but it might convince him to shut up for more than a few minutes.

          “Haven’t you seen this episode before?” Uruha asked, after a brief moment of silence.

          “No.” Aoi lied, knowing if he admitted the truth Uruha would never leave him alone to watch it.

          “Oh. They all look the same to me.” Uruha admitted. Getting no response from Aoi he sighed and once again tried to enjoy the show. The only problem was, the show was boring. How was he meant to watch this? It would be over soon but soon wasn’t coming fast enough. He was bored and needed a distraction.

          His eyes fell on Aoi’s naked chest and he smiled. He adored Aoi’s body, it was perfect. Playfully he ran his fingers across the smooth skin of Aoi’s chest. It was so soft! Moving slightly Uruha gently kissed Aoi just below his shoulder before moving up towards his neck.

          “Uruha,” Aoi half complained and half moaned. “I’m too tired for this!”

          “You don’t have to move,” Uruha said into Aoi’s neck. “Just be my beautiful living doll.”

          “You know it doesn’t work like that,” Aoi replied, “I could never be that selfish.”

          “It’s play with Aoi day.” Uruha responded with a laugh before he licked Aoi’s neck like a kitten lapping at milk.

          “No. It’s let Aoi watch TV day.” Aoi corrected with a smile.

          “Are you sure?” Uruha asked, as he ‘accidently’ brushed his fingers across Aoi’s crotch. “You sure it’s not play with Aoi until he comes day?”

          “No, I’m not sure,” Aoi admitted. “It might be play with Aoi day after all.”

          “It is! I told you it was!” Uruha announced triumphantly, as he straddled his lover and placed his lips on Aoi’s own. This was more like it! Far better than having to watch pimp my ride, especially now Aoi was playing along. His kiss was loving and tender. The hands on his back protective and loving. Aoi could be so cold sometimes but never in the bedroom. In the bedroom he was as passionate as fire. The only man to ever manage to satisfy Uruha fully in bed, the others simply didn’t have the stamina to keep the blond happy.

          “You always get your own way.” Aoi complained, sounding happy about it.

          “I’m a princess.” Uruha replied, playfully nibbling at Aoi’s bottom lip, making it impossible for him to disagree. Not that Aoi wanted to anyway. Uruha did act like a princess and was not only aware of this but also proud. He loved the attention the role gave him and having a prince like Aoi to love and spoil him made things even better.

          Wanting to show Aoi just how much he appreciated him, Uruha slid his hand between their bodies and into Aoi’s boxer shorts. As playful as ever, Uruha began to tease Aoi into erection, all the while smiling as he watched the look of pleasure on Aoi’s face. He could feel Aoi getting harder and harder, which pleased him even more. He knew Aoi was tired, the other man had only told him several times, and so to still be able to get an erection so quickly for him pleased Uruha greatly. He always worried that his looks were on the verge of failing him. He couldn’t stay young and beautiful forever, no matter how hard he wished for it.

          “Uruha,” Aoi moaned. “You’re such a naughty boy. Whatever am I meant to do with you?”

          “Spank me?” Uruha suggested with a wink. “But not tonight. Tonight is all about you.”

          “Really? And here I was thinking I was being the generous one, helping you conquer your boredom.” Aoi teased.

          “Nope. It’s definitely me being kind.” Uruha respond, as he began to plant a trail of kisses from Aoi’s lips all the way down his chest.

          “It was foolish of me to think otherwise.” Aoi replied with a smile. It definitely felt like he was the one being treated. Uruha was amazing. It was like he psychically knew exactly where to touch to give Aoi the maximum pleasure possible.

          Uruha had to pull Aoi’s boxer shorts away before he could get any lower, but it only took an instant. Then his lips were wrapped around Aoi’s erection and he was sucking hard. He’d had enough with foreplay now. He just wanted to taste his lover right now.

          “Oh god!” Aoi moaned taken by surprise. “Uru-baby don’t stop!” Grasping the sheets Aoi shut his eyes and gave in to the pleasure. Uruha had been right, this was a great way to relax. He didn’t even have to do any work because Uruha was doing it all for him.

          Uruha could taste the pre-cum now but even without it he could tell Aoi was close. It was in the way he gasped with every slight change of touch, the way his breathing had quickened and the fact his whole body was relaxing as he forgot all his little insecurities and was living entirely in the moment.

          And then with a cry of “Oh god baby, I love you!” Aoi came. A smirking Uruha pulled away and made a show of swallowing and licking his lips before making his way back up the bed. Settling into the spot he was in before, with his head resting on Aoi’s chest, he smiled.

          “You can watch TV now.” He commented, still smirking as he’d already noticed that pimp my ride was ending.

          “I don’t think I want to watch TV anymore,” Aoi commented. “I think I’d rather just spend some quality time with you.”

          “Too bad! I want to watch TV!” Uruha announced, lunching over Aoi to grab the remote control.

          “But Uruha!” Aoi complained, as Uruha flicked through the channels.

          “What?” Uruha asked with a perfectly innocent grin. “You made me watch pimp my ride and so now I get to watch ‘Say Yes To The Dress’. Now be quiet, it’s starting!”

          “Of course.” Aoi replied as he settled back to ‘watch’ the show, his mind already going through all the things he could do to Uruha now he needed to cure his own boredom. Slyly Aoi ran his hand across Uruha’s chest and the blond’s eyes met his. With a smile Uruha used the remote to put the TV on standby.

          “You win.” He ‘gave in’. “I’ll let you have a round of ‘Play with Uruha’”

          “I thought you might,” Aoi answered laughing. “In fact, I can’t help but feel you had the whole thing planned out from the start.”

          “Me? Plan something like this?” Uruha asked, looking shocked at such an accusation. “Never!” He finished, though the look on his face said it all.

 

 

         

  



End file.
